frightnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Come to Me
Come to Me is a song by Brad Fiedel which was utilized as the vampire seduction theme throughout Fright Night and Fright Night Part 2. ''The memorable song is a favorite amongst fans and numerous covers have been recorded. Use in the Films The music was utilized in the original movie for the scene in which Charley first witnesses Jerry snacking on a nubile young woman (entitled "Dream Window" on the score album); and it's used again when Jerry seduces Amy. In the original sequel it scored the scene in which Regine entrances Charley while doing her vampire dance. In addition to the instrumental variations, the soundtrack album includes a rendition with words crooned by composer Brad Fiedel. An alternate version performed by Deborah Holland which includes additional lyrics was featured during the end credits of ''Fright Night Part 2, but this version has never been commercially released. Cover Recordings There are numerous covers of the song available on You Tube in a vast array of musical styles. Artists who've released renditions include but are not limited to Joe Stone, The Stranger Side (whom released two drastically different versions in 2011 and 2014), CLX, Janna Vang, Loren Montanez, Mia Evans, Ryan Bellegrave, LuckyLolita223, and kabup2. Some of the more notable releases: *In 2011, Anthony Jones released a rendition on his electronica album Viktorian: Descent Into Darkness.amazon Victorian: Descent Into Darkness by Anthony Jones *In 2012, Joohyun Park recorded an instrumental rendition of the song which was featured on the album Halloween Horror Hits, Vol. 1 and issued as a digital single. *In 2013, Perturbator released a recording featuring vocals by Dana Jean Phoenix. It's available on the independent album The 80's Dream Compilation Tape - Vol. 2. by NewRetroWave. *The song was also featured in the 2012 independant zombie short Fright of the Dead (''along with Armies of the Night and ''[[Good Man in a Bad Time|''Good Man in a Bad Time]]). A rendition by Colonna Sonora was released on You Tube to promote the film. Lyrics Words and music by Brad Fiedel Your life is the same, day after day Everything that you do, you do the same old way I can show you the world in a different light Keep your heart to yourself, give your soul to the night Come to me when you're lonely Come to me when you need something new Come to me when you're restless Cuz I've got something just for you, just for you 'Additional Verse' (from ''Fright Night Part 2) You can wait your whole life for the sun to rise When it finally comes up, it's gonna hurt your eyes I can show you the world in a different light Keep your heart to yourself, give your soul to the night Come to me when you're lonely Come to me when you need something new Come to me when you're restless Cuz I've got something just for you, just for you Just for you Videos Brad Fiedel Vocal Version Brad Fiedel's vocal version from the movie's soundtrack. Instrumental Version The instrumental version of the song. Dream Window Variation from the scene in which Charley catches Jerry about to bite his latest victim. Deborah Holland Deborah Holland's rendition from Fright Night Part 2. Anthony Jones Anthony Jones' 2010 electronica rendition, later released on his album Viktorian: Descent Into Darkness. The You Tube music video includes footage from Fright Night Part 2. Joohyun Park Joohyun Park's instrumental arrangement, released both as a digital single and on the album Halloween Horror Hits, Vol. 1. The Stranger Side 2011 Version In 2011, a rock rendition was recorded by The Stranger Side. 2014 Version In 2014, The Stranger Side released a slow, breathy rock rendition featuring additional vocals by Ardra Neala. Perturbator Featuring soundbytes from the movie and vocals by Dana Jean Phoenix, Perturbator's cover was issued on an indie compilation titled The 80's Dream Compilation Tape - Vol. 2. by NewRetroWave.New Retro Wave - Perturbator Joe Stone Joe Stone played piano and performed vocals on his video. Jana Vang Jana Vang's rendition of Deborah Holland's version features power-vocals and overdubs. CLX CLX released a strange thumping hip-hop/rap version in 2013. With additional (and often indecipherable) lyrics, this is unquestionably one of the most unique renditions of the song. Mia Evans Following a minute-long introduction, Mia Evans soulfully crooned the song a cappella for her webcam. Ryan Bellegrave In 2012, Ryan Bellegrave growled his way through a Gothic rendition. Lil Loren Loren Montanez applied makeup and contacts for his 2013 webcam performance of the song. He is a Counter Tenor who uses Head voice/Falsetto to sing. It is truly enchanting how he transforms his voice to this cover! LuckyLolita223 LuckyLolita223 used Brad Fiedel's instrumental as her backing track for a 2012 recording. Colonna Sonora In 2012, Colonna Sonora recorded a rendition to promote the independent short film ''Fright of the Dead '', which utilized three songs from the movie's soundtrack album. The video includes a montage of photos from the zombie short. kabup2 Kabup2's whimsical video features a solarized visual of a man playing the guitar riffs for the song as his wife wanders around the apartment and plays with their pet cat. Kristina Lakey and Dan Gerics Kristina Lakey gives an operatic performance accompanied by Dan Gerics on the keyboard. References External Links *MusicNotesLib - Come to Me Sheet Music Category:Songs Category:1985 Soundtrack Category:Come to Me